1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to urine collecting apparatuses typically used by disabled persons who do not have adequate bladder control.
2. Description Related Art
Disabled persons who lack adequate bladder control conventionally use a container for receiving urine discharged from the body. For males this apparatus includes a condom for fitting the penis and usually includes a flexible bag which is strapped to the leg. A flexible hose connects the condom to the bag. Such an apparatus is often inconvenient and depends upon gravity to carry the urine from the condom to the container. While it is known to provide a one-way valve on the container to prevent a reverse flow of urine from the container, proper drainage still depends upon gravity and therefore upon the orientation of the person.
Furthermore, persons using such an apparatus having encountered frequent urinary infections. One cause of this is the fact that the penis is continuously in contact with liquid in the condom.
As a consequence, there is a demand for an improved apparatus of the type which reduces the risk of urinary infection and provides a more positive control over flow of urine into the container.